


Вся правда о сериалах

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, mara333



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ризу и Шоу досталось сложное задание: изображать семейную пару.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вся правда о сериалах

Задание было сложным. Одним из самых сложных за карьеру Шоу. Поэтому, вынужденная терпеть общество домохозяек из пригорода, куда их с Ризом поселили приглядывать за объектом, на вторые сутки она не выдержала.  
— Трахни меня.  
— Что? — переспросил Риз, становясь похожим на очень удивленную сову.  
— Давай, — ответила Шоу, энергично избавляясь от одежды. — Иначе эти клуши не поверят, что мы женаты.  
— А как же опыт работы в ЦРУ? — снова спросил Риз, оторопело глядя, как блузка на Шоу расстегивается будто сама собой.  
— Но не в театре. Пройти пограничный контроль в Ираке было проще, чем влиться в общество этих дамочек. Раздевайся. Не собираюсь все оставшееся время терпеть их сочувственные взгляды и пересуды по поводу нашей интимной жизни. Они уже намекали, что для женщины первого года брака я выгляжу не слишком счастливой.  
— Может, я подарю тебе свой любимый пистолет, чтобы ты была счастлива, и мы разойдемся по-хорошему? — предпринял Риз последнюю попытку, когда напарница, оставшись в одном белье, решительно направилась к нему.  
Шоу остановилась, задумчиво пожевала губу. И вздохнула.  
— Нет, не пойдет: я же не смогу им похвастаться.  
— Ты собралась хвастаться нашим сексом? — Риз от удивления даже перестал держаться за пиджак, и Шоу, пользуясь моментом, ловко его стянула.  
— Да. Поэтому сделай все по высшему разряду.  
Риз шумно сглотнул и с обреченностью смертника принялся раздеваться. Когда на нем остались только трусы, он выжидающе посмотрел на Шоу.  
— Что?  
— Где?  
Она огляделась.  
— На кровати банально, у стены заезжено, на полу неплохо в порыве страсти, но какие уж тут порывы, — сказала она, глянув Ризу между ног.  
— На кресле, — сказал Риз, никак не прокомментировав ее последнюю фразу.  
— Хм, а это может быть интересно, — усмехнулась Шоу.  
Кресло было не очень большим, с изящными деревянными деталями и обивкой в цветочек. По мнению Риза оно больше походило на стул с подлокотниками, но для Шоу вполне соответствовало громкому титулу. Она отодвинула его от туалетного столика на свободное пространство.  
— Как лучше поставить?  
— Как тебе угодно.  
Шоу поставила декорацию для будущего секса в шаге от кровати, на пятачок, освещенный только прикроватным бра. Обернулась, мысленно соотнося габариты Риза и кресла и перебирая известные позы для секса.  
— Так, раскладку я поняла. Помочь тебе с… — она покрутила пальчиком, явно указывая на отсутствие интереса со стороны напарника.  
— Раздевайся и залезай на кресло, — сказал Риз практически тем же тоном, каким сообщал, что патроны закончились.  
Шоу избавилась от белья и встала коленями на мягкую обивку, ухватившись за оказавшуюся перед лицом спинку.  
— Так нормально, или левее? — спросила она, оглянувшись через плечо. — Можно подложить подушку, если для тебя низковато.  
— Нормально.  
Шоу отвернулась и уставилась на кровать. Сегодня она узнала, что постельное белье у них совершенно неправильного цвета, и теперь с легким удивлением размышляла, как порой на заданиях вообще обходилась безо всяких простыней и наволочек. И душить объект предпочтительнее подушкой без наволочки — лишний слой ткани только мешает, скользя. А вот стрелять лучше через одетую подушку: так меньше перьев разлетается.  
А потом поняла, что за спиной ничего не происходит.  
— Я тебя, конечно, не тороплю, но через сорок минут начнется сериал, а эти стервы завтра обязательно начнут разговор с…  
Она замолчала на полуслове, когда почувствовала, как Риз ведет языком вдоль ее позвоночника, гоня впереди волну мурашек. Он начал от самого копчика, медленно поднимаясь к пояснице, влажно поцеловал кожу и подул на то же место, заставив Шоу совершенно по-кошачьи прогнуться. Продолжил влажную дорожку между лопатками и выше, и Шоу послушно наклонила голову набок, чтобы волосы не мешали Ризу лизать и целовать ее шею. Он оперся руками о спинку кресла, нависая над ней, и Шоу вдруг почувствовала себя невероятно маленькой. Захотелось вырваться, отбежать, выхватить из-под подушки пистолет и снова стать сильной, но она сдержалась. И вздрогнула, когда Риз заговорил.  
— Знаешь, я взял бы тебя и на кровати, и у стены, и пару раз на полу. Потом позволил бы отсосать мне и трахнул бы тебя еще раз, пальцами. Сначала я делал бы все очень медленно, пока ты не начала сама крутиться на моем члене, а твоя киска не промокла бы настолько, что я смог бы из нее напиться.  
Шоу длинно выдохнула. Но это совсем не помогло успокоить сердце, пустившееся вскачь, и следующие выдохи были уже короткими, рваными, под стать пульсу. Тело охватил жар, который струился в нее тихими словами Риза, спускался по позвоночнику и растекался под кожей, как жидкий огонь. Он больше не прикасался, но она всем телом ощущала его: тепло, вес, мощь, как будто Риз прижимался к ней изо всех сил.  
— И вот тогда я бы уже не остановился. Трахал бы тебя так сильно, как ты никогда не била своих врагов. Ты ведь любишь пожестче, правда? Возможно, в первый раз я даже разрешил бы тебе сделать все самой. Хотя нет, прижал бы так, чтобы ты не смогла дернуться, и вытрахал весь мозг.  
Шоу со стоном выгнула спину, прижимаясь к нему. Риз был абсолютно голым, и стояло у него так, что не приходилось сомневаться: он может все, о чем только что говорил. Шоу вскинулась, отталкивая Риза, и вскочила с кресла.  
— На кровать, живо. А потом к стене, а потом…  
Риз заткнул ей рот поцелуем, и Шоу ответила со страстью, о которой давно забыла. Он подхватил ее под ягодицы, и было так естественно обнять его ногами за талию, помогая поднять на руки. Поцелуй все длился и длился, пока легкие не загорелись от нехватки воздуха. Тогда он выпрямился и посмотрел на нее с легкой усмешкой.  
— Не командуй. Помнится, в твоих планах был сериал.  
Шоу легонько укусила его за подбородок, и Риз, засмеявшись, шагнул к кровати.


End file.
